


Just The Thing

by Cephy



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is bored, and restless, and sixteen years old.  You do the math.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just The Thing

Luke flopped back onto his bed, feeling restless, feeling-- well, horny, not to put too fine a point on it. Because, hell, he might only remember six years of his life, but his body was sixteen years old, and _it_ obviously remembered what it was like to have hormones. And he was pretty sure that it was _utterly unfair_ that he was stuck in the Manor and not able to go out where he might actually be able to do something about it.

Not that he-- well. Not that he was really sure _how_. The book his chambermaid had accidentally left behind one day wasn't terribly specific about the details, nor were any of the ones he'd managed to smuggle or steal since, and the servants always went quiet when he was around, especially if they were talking about anything good. But the whole sex thing couldn't be _too_ hard to figure out, right, or else no one would ever have done it in the first place.

No, his biggest problem was definitely the lack of anyone to do anything _with_. He'd thought for a while about approaching one of the maids, but that-- no. No, the idea of it made him kind of uncomfortable for a bunch of reasons he couldn't quite define. He'd even considered Natalia, but imagining himself asking _her_ made him break out in a cold sweat. Besides, if anyone ever found out, then he'd _really_ have no way out of marrying her.

But that just didn't leave anyone el--

"Hey, lazy. You gonna lie around in here all day?"

Luke turned his head and saw Guy perched on the windowsill. And something in his mind clicked over onto a new train of thought, and said _perfect_.

"Guy, c'mere, I need your help."

He almost felt guilty for the concern that washed over Guy's face. Almost. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_, exactly," Luke said slowly, waiting. "But--" When Guy got close enough to grab, he used surprise to tip Guy onto the bed, pinning him down. Guy looked startled, for about two seconds, then frowned and went tense for another few seconds, then went deliberately relaxed. Having sparred with Guy enough times to know better, Luke very wisely _didn't_ let that relaxation trick him into releasing his hold. "Okay," he said instead. "Okay, just-- let me try something."

"Luke--"

"Shut up." He leaned down and pressed his lips to Guy's. Guy went tense again, and it was only a quick shift of weight that kept him from rolling Luke off.

He did manage to turn his face enough to speak, though. "What the hell, Luke?"

Smothering a groan, Luke tried to explain in as few words as he could manage. "Come on, Guy," he wheedled, "you're the only one that can help me. I just-- it--" He rubbed down against Guy's hip, half-hard already. It really didn't take much these days.

Guy was starting to look a little wild-eyed. "That's what your hand is for."

"Yeah, I've _tried_ that, and it's just not-- and anyway, it can't be as good as with someone else, right? And you--" Luke blinked as he had a stroke of brilliance. "You've got your condition!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Well, you can't be doing this with anyone else, either. So this is great! We can help each other out. You've _got_ to know what this feels like, Guy, come on." Luke gave Guy his best pleading look, let his hips keep moving just a bit, just enough, not that he could really _help_ himself, and Guy--

Guy groaned, low in his throat, then swallowed visibly and closed his eyes. "You know your father can _never_ find out about this," he muttered.

Luke grinned, savoring his victory for about two seconds, then lunged down to kiss Guy again. Guy made a startled sound and tried to pull back, only there was really nowhere for him to go-- he pulled one hand free of Luke's weakened grip, instead, and reached up to push Luke away. Not too far, not enough that Luke might have been forced to protest, but just easing him back a bit. And then Guy was kissing _him_, a little gentler, turning them both so that their lips kind of fit together, and-- mm, yeah, that was better, definitely better. He'd never really thought about Guy and kissing together, but his lips were soft, and so was his skin where it wasn't calloused, and he felt _really_ good under him, hard and muscly.

The books had hinted at things you could do without any clothes at all, things that went _inside_ and things with mouths and hands and more. But Luke was feeling pretty good just like that, rubbing his hips down onto Guy's, kissing Guy's mouth. And it was _so_ much better than his hand, it was warm and kind of exciting and, _ngh_, building up so very quickly. He was gasping open-mouthed against Guy's lips when it all built up past the point of no return and made him cling to Guy's shoulders, shaking.

Guy's hands were still on his hips, and Guy's body was still moving, shifting him around when all he really wanted to do was sink through the mattress. But just as he lifted his head to tell Guy to let him go, he felt Guy's body stiffen up, saw Guy's face tip back and go all stunned and open and _wow_. Luke kind of just-- forgot about what he was going to say, and watched until it was over.

_Then_ he pushed free, flopped over to the other side of the mattress with a sigh. And Guy followed him, rising to hands and knees over him, pinning him down in a mirror image of how they'd been before.

Luke scowled vaguely up at Guy. "Get off."

Guy laughed a little. "Done already?", he said lowly, teasing, and rubbed down, and it was almost too much, but-- well, sixteen year old body, it didn't take long. But-- Luke scowled harder to make his point, and yanked a hand free to shove at Guy's shoulder. "Get _off_ of me, Guy."

For a moment, Guy just looked down at him, and-- well, Luke was probably imagining things in his admittedly fuzzy state of mind, but just for a second _something_ seemed to crawl through Guy's eyes, something kind of dark and cold. But before Luke could even start to react to it, Guy blinked, and it was just _Guy_, shaking his head ruefully and leaning back. "Not so different after all," he muttered, and Luke blinked up at him.

"What? You're not making any sense."

"Nothing. So. You get what you wanted?"

"Mn." Luke stretched, full-body, enjoying the heavy relaxation in his muscles. "Yeah."

He heard Guy sigh a little. "Are you going to want to do this again?"

"Hell yes," he said, grinning, looking over-- and hesitating, feeling a twinge of uncertainty for the first time since Guy had shown up in the window and given him his epiphany. Guy looked a little-- lost. And that just wasn't right. "I-- I mean," he managed, "if you want to."

Guy just looked at him, and for one heart-stopping, painful second Luke thought he was going to say no.

Then Guy leaned in and kissed him, softly, and when he leaned back he was smiling, just a bit. "Take a nap," he said. "I'll be in the courtyard if you want to spar later." Moving a little gingerly, he got off the bed and went to the window, tugging his tunic down as far as it would go. He cast one brief glance and a backhanded wave over his shoulder before jumping down.

Luke smiled aimlessly at the window for a few minutes after Guy left, then shifted to smile aimlessly at the ceiling. Then he closed his eyes, and let himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
